Possessed
by TheRubyHare
Summary: This is the story for my Possessed AU for Gorillaz. It focuses on Russel's demons, who possess the other band members too. rated M for violence and possible coarse language, and just to be safe. Art for this AU can be found on my Tumblr stopthedamsonmelancholyhill.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Possessed**

 **Prologue**

Russel had always had trouble with demons and ghosts. When he was young, he was possessed by a demon for the first time. Back then he attacked a bunch of students at his school, and entered a coma. Four years later the demon was supposedly exorcised from Russel's body, and Russel woke up again. He met new his new best friend, Del, and they started a hip hop group. Russel was a really good drummer, and Del was a good rapper. They were pretty good. Russel had no worries during this time of his life.

But the demon returned, and possessed Russel once again. This time Russel took on a monstrous, gigantic form. Russel's free will had left him, and the demon took over his whole body. Del and his crew witnessed Russel's transformation, none of them had any idea what to do. The possessed Russel grabbed them, and ate them. Starting with Del. None of them escaped the monster that was Russel.

When the demon left Russel's body again, Russel woke up. He had no idea what had happened, and he couldn't see his friends anywhere. He noticed the blood on the ground, and on his body. He realized the demon must have done this. It wasn't gone yet. It had killed his friends, and it was going to pay for it.

After that Russel traveled from medium to medium. But none of their exorcisms worked on the demon. He got possessed multiple times during his journey. He had probably killed a lot of people too, but Russel had no memory of anything that happened when he was possessed.

One of the mediums noticed another spirit that possessed him. Not a demon, but a ghost. Russel let it take over, and the ghost talked to the medium while possessing Russel's body. When Russel woke up again the medium told him it was the ghost of his friend Del. Del had tried to fight off the demon in Russel's body, but the demon sometimes got too powerful for Del.

Russel kept on trying to exorcise the demon, with the help of Del. But nothing worked. He went to the UK to live with his uncle, and started working at Big Rick Black's Record Shack in London's Soho area.


	2. Chapter 1

**Possessed**

 **Chapter one**

Russel was behind the counter at his work when someone walked in. The man had green skin and dark hair. His teeth were yellow, and his nose had been fractured multiple times. He grossed Russel out a bit. The man walked up to him, and asked for some obscure record from the fifties. Russel turned around to look for it, and suddenly felt how a bag was forced over his head. He was taken somewhere by the man, but he had no idea where.

When he took the bag from his head, he looked around. He was somewhere really creepy. It looked like he was at a haunted record studio. The green man seemed to be working on music, and it honestly sounded really good. Russel had no idea where he was, or why he was there, but at least the music sounded good.

The green man turned around and said: "So yer awake now? My name's Murdoc Niccals, and I need a drummer for my band Gorilla." Russel was quite surprised this was the reason he was kidnapped, but the music was good. He just nodded slightly, and grunted: "Russel Hobbs."

Later on Murdoc got Stuart Pot and his girlfriend Paula Cracker to join the band. It went well for a while, and they recorded the track Ghost Train together. Russel's demon hadn't showed up for a while, and he was happy with that.

But it couldn't possibly go on like that forever. One day, Del couldn't keep the demon in control anymore. Russel suddenly started growing, and he began looking more and more monstrous. Paula tried to run away, but the possessed Russel grabbed her in is giant hands, and ate her in an instant. Stuart had no idea what was happening, and just stood there, petrified. Murdoc ran away as fast as he could, and hid somewhere in Kong studios. Russel smashed Stuart against the wall, damaging both his eyes. Then Del regained control over Russel, and the demon left again. Russel shrunk to his original size and started looking human again.

The demon had left Russel before he could kill all of his targets. It was furious. It sent other demons at the surviving members of the Gorilla, so both Murdoc and Stuart were now possessed too. And Gorilla didn't have a guitarist anymore.

Stuart, who now called himself 2D, because of the two dents where his eyes used to be, didn't really know what was going on when he was first possessed by his demon. And he also didn't really know what was going on the other times his demon appeared. 2D's demon usually just played pranks on him. It switched 2D's painkillers with jelly beans, or hid 2D's zombie movies. But it wasn't exactly malicious. It would even make sure 2D wouldn't die.

Murdoc had more trouble with his demon. It liked to change Murdoc's limbs into seemingly random objects. It once changed his arm into a sword, and only changed it back after a week. And Murdoc was now extremely scared of Russel. He couldn't stand being with him in a room, but Russel was the best drummer he knew. He needed him for the band. And he needed a new guitarist for the band too.

At exactly the right moment a new guitarist appeared. A fed-ex crate showed up at Kong Studios, and when Murdoc tried to open it a young Japanese girl jumped out of it, while doing a great guitar solo. She said the only English word she knew, Noodle, and this became her name. The name of the band was changed to Gorillaz.

Somehow Noodle managed to survive around a bunch of demons. But because she came into contact with them so much she attracted her own demon. The first time it took over her body she tried to fight back, and succeeded in this. This made her able to use the demon's powers for herself, rendering the demon powerless. This was the first time Russel had heard of someone controlling a demon, and he got new hope. Maybe he could defeat his demon after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Possessed**

 **Chapter 2**

Noodle sat in her plane back to the UK. She had just returned to Japan, and regained her memories. She was apparently some kind of super soldier, and was thought to be dead by the authorities. It really did explain a lot of stuff, but she wasn't exactly happy she had found out about it.

When her plane landed, she decided to return to Kong Studios, without the boys. She had some ideas for new music, and she wasn't planning on letting Murdoc mess it all up. Their first album was okay, but this one would be so much better.

Murdoc was tired of his demon. It wasn't as dangerous as Russel's, oh for the love of Satan that thing was scary, but it was definitely a huge pain in the arse. As soon as the fucker turned his arm back from the sword it was the last weeks Murdoc had started making plans to get rid of it. He knew this one guy that would be able to help him out.

Murdoc entered the house, if you could call it that, of the Boogeyman. It was really dark, and it smelled. Murdoc felt at home immediately. Too bad he hated this fucker. But he needed him right now. The Boogeyman suddenly appeared in front of him. Without saying a word he realized what Murdoc wanted, and gave it to him. The Boogeyman took over Murdoc's demon, Satan knows what the hell he would do with it, and Murdoc received immortality. Or immortality until the age of 666 at least. Murdoc was quite content with this trade. He only gained stuff from it.

2D still had no idea what was going on. He did notice that some kind of spirit thingy took over his body sometimes, and sometimes also showed itself to him. It could be a prankster at times, but it was good company when trying to binge watch zombie movies. It seemed to enjoy those. 2D actually liked to have his demon around at times. But then it would suddenly switch his painkillers for candy again and he'd be in pain for days. And 2D suspected it of killing some of his former girlfriends. All of them except Paula to be honest. They all suddenly disappeared after a while.

Russel was, after they finished their first album, looking for ways to get rid of his demon all around the world. He felt like he had seen every medium in the world already. And none of them were able to completely exorcise it. And in the meantime he had killed a lot of people already.

Russel decided after a while to live as a hermit, where there's nobody around. If he did that nobody would get killed by him anymore. Del did a pretty good job keeping the demon out of Russel's body too. Russel started working on a solo album with Del, but he never finished it.

Noodle finished writing the new album. Now she needed the boys to actually record it. She called all of them, and they started working on it. It went pretty well, and they started recording the video for El Manana.

Noodle sat on Windmill Island, like she had planned for the video. She didn't really know how the floating island could stay in the air, but she didn't question it. She just planned on lounging there for a while, before shooting the video. But her demon thought otherwise. It's power suddenly rose, and it took over Noodle's body, giving her nine flaming tails. It set the island on fire, resulting in it falling down from the sky.

Murdoc, Russel and 2D quickly ran over to the fallen island. They searched for Noodle for hours, but the only thing they could find was a bit of blood. Murdoc took this blood, thinking it could be helpful later on.

After mourning over the loss of their guitarist again, the surviving band members decided to split up again. Murdoc's fear of Russel grew a lot in the past weeks, when they were recording the album. Russel was scary. His demon was far too dangerous.


	4. Chapter 3

**Possessed**

 **Chapter 3**

Murdoc and 2D sat in their submarine with the cyborg resembling Noodle that Murdoc had made. It was supposed to protect them from any possible threats, but it was mostly for Russel's demon, if he could catch up with them at some point. Murdoc wasn't sure if the cyborg could stop Russel, but having her was better than nothing. And he had used Noodle's DNA as a base for the cyborg, so she should be pretty strong, like Noodle.

After a while they arrived at an island that seemed to be made out of plastic. Murdoc named it Plastic Beach, and they started living there. Murdoc decided Gorillaz should still make music, and they started working on their next album. Cyborg could play the guitar like Noodle, and for the drums they used a drum computer.

During this time 2D's demon left his body. It didn't feel like possessing him anymore. Another demon took its place, and it manifested itself as a giant whale. This caused 2D to be terrified of whales. This demon was a lot more dangerous and aggressive than the previous one. It regularly tried to attack Plastic Beach, but Cyborg could hold it off most of the time.

Russel was now completely alone, and felt really bad. The demon took advantage of this weakness and possessed him more often than before. It forced Russel's body to jump in the ocean and swim after Murdoc's submarine. The demon still wanted revenge on Murdoc and 2D for surviving it's attack. And Murdoc's demon was gone now, so Russel's demon would have to take care of Murdoc itself.

Noodle's demon had taken over Noodle's body, and had escaped the wrecks of Windmill Island. It boarded a cruise ship that would come close to Plastic Beach. When the ship was at the closest point to the plastic pink island the demon killed everyone on board. It took over the ship and it went to Plastic Beach.

Noodle's demon and Russel's demon arrived simultaneously at Plastic Beach. Noodle's demon jumped off the ship, landing on the shore, and Russel's demon walked on the shore out of the water. 2D's demon manifested itself in the water, preventing anyone from escaping. 2D was petrified by fear, and sat silently in his room. Murdoc quickly hid while Cyborg started attacking. She took down 2D's demon, and wounded Russel's demon, but Noodle's demon seemed invincible. Noodle's superhuman powers combined with the demon's power was too much for Cyborg's guns.

Noodle's demon leaped towards Cyborg and decapitated her with ease. Murdoc didn't see any way out anymore. Noodle's demon went down the stairs. Murdoc tried to flee from it, but it easily caught up with him. He had to use his last resort. He ripped the contract he had made with the Boogieman. His demon returned, and it immediately changed Murdoc's arms into swords again. Murdoc used these to fend off Noodle's demon.

Russel's demon left Russel's body again. Murdoc had his own demon now, and that demon could now carry out the revenge it wanted. Russel woke up again, and he had no idea where he was. He saw the remains of Cyborg Noodle, and an entrance to the studio Murdoc and 2D had used to record the new album. Murdoc and Noodle's demon were fighting inside, and Russel heard the sound of their fight from outside. He went in and saw what was going on. He couldn't do anything about it, because he was too weak in his human form. He was relieved to see that Noodle was still alive however.

Murdoc sliced the mask Noodle's demon was wearing with his sword-arm, and this triggered the retreat of the demon. Noodle got control of her body again, and the fight stopped. 2D, who had noticed the fight was over, met up with the others.

Murdoc was now terrified of both Russel and Noodle, because they both had extremely powerful demons. And his own demon was back now. Everything had only gotten worse. And he had even lost his expanded life span. It was probably even shorter than it was before. He may have found a way to stop Noodle, but that only worked as long as he had these sword-arms. And when his demon would realize they were actually useful to him, it would definitely turn them back. Murdoc wasn't happy with the situation.


End file.
